A close closet experience
by UltimateKuranQueen
Summary: A seven minute in heaven with Byakuya. Rated T just to be safe.


I grumbled in my mind 'How the hell do you get yourself into these situations Serenity'

Right now I was stuck in the warehouse while everyone partied no doubt this was Shinji's idea. He may be my best friend but damn can he overdo it.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't notice a certain strawberry blond in front of me.

"Your first Serenity." yelled The 10th division vice-captain.

"But..." I began but was cut off.

"no buts just pick an item." Rangiku said sternly.

"Fine" I said there was no point arguing with Rangiku. I reached into the large black velvet bag.

I let my fingers roam over many items before they touched something soft and velvety curiosity taking charge I let my fingers curl around the soft item.

I pulled my hand out of the bag and slowly opened my fingers revealing a small pink flower.

"SAKURA FLOWER" Rangiku yelled. I gripped the hand that wasn't holding the small fragile flower to my ear.

I looked around not seeing anyone moving. "Well there ya go whoever it is doesn't want to go into the closet with me so I'll be going..."

someone grabbed my collar as I went to leave "no you don't Serenity he's right there." I looked to see it was Rangiku who had spoken and who held my collar. She was pointing to my left, I followed her finger and what I saw made me want to die.

There standing up looking so much like a god it should be illegal, was Byakuya Kuchiki. I knew my face would not betray my emotions but damn...'No Stop it Serenity act like a noble not some over infatuated fan-girl.' I scolded myself. I had once been in the 13 court guard squads but things happened and I was banished and ever since then my crush had never looked at me kindly at me or even talked to me at all since then. And I began to acted the same way even though it hurt like hell.

I walked into the "Closet" which was actually a storage room it was rather big like a small bedroom. I walked to the furthest wall and slid down it bringing one of my legs to my chest the other straight out. One of my arms rested curled around my leg the other rested on my knee which I rested my head on.

In all actuality I was an noble most didn't know this and I wanted to keep it that way. "Wish Byakuya didn't know." I said out loud not realizing it.

I contemplated on what would our relationship be like if Byakuya didn't know about the fact I was a noble.

"you do realize you are zoned out again?" came a detached, emotionless, and uncaring voice. It cut me like a razor.

My instinct was stronger then my emotions. "Why do you care?" I spat back. 'things were so much simpler when he didn't know I was a noble. He liked me more. It breaks my heart to see how much he hates me. He used to be so kind to me and now hes just so distant.'

"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked me.

"how things use to be so simple between you and me. Byakuya what happened to us? We use to be like best friends. Was it cause I was banished? Does that mean I am no longer perfect enough to be in your life?" Tears streaked down my cheeks.

My words seemed to take Byakuya by surprise. "Banished?" he said it as if it were a foreign word. "Serenity... how could you think that. I had thought you abandoned me not that you were banished."

"Why would I do that?" I asked him.

"i thought there was someone else." he said. "i thought you had run off with Kensei"

"Kensei! he's my godfather." I yelped. Byakuya blushed deeply.

"i love you Serenity." Byakuya whispered in my ear as he pulled me into his lap. He pressed his lips to mine. He licked my lip and I denied him entrance. He frowned into the kiss and this caused me to chuckle. He ran his hands up my sides digging his fingernails into my sides not hard enough to leave a mark but not soft enough to tickle. It caused me to moan and his tongue slid into my mouth he searched my entire mouth. His hands gripped my hips and he pulled back breathing heavily. The look in his eyes weren't that coldness any more. It was the warmth of burning passion.

"Come back with me...Serenity...Come back with me to the soul society...be my wife..."

"OfCors-"

"TIME'S UP … OH MY GAWD … IS … IS THAT CAPTIAN KUCHIKI"

Byakuya grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the room, past a horrified Renji, and into the empty love seat. "To answer your question" I whispered softly into his ear causing him to shiver "is Yes … but only if I get to sleep in the same room."

Byakuya chuckled "why wouldn't you?"

"Cause... I didn't know how long it would be before we got married..."

"FOR REAL ONII-SAN YOUR GETTING MARRIED" Rukia yelled happily as our eyes widened and everyone's heads turned to us.

"Rukia... I advise next time to hold your tongue" Byakuya growled but I grabbed his face planting a firm kiss on his lips

"Guess the cat's out of the bag out of the bag Byakuya well I guess I get ALL the benefits"

he lightly glared at me "Punishments will be given after this"

I laughed hardily "Oh I'm so scared should I hide?"

"i would find you before you got too far Serenity"

"mmmh" I moaned as he kissed my neck "Byakuya punish me"

"later" he whispered teasingly against my neck.

"GUYS! KEEP IT PG!" Ichigo yelled causing me to laugh an emotion I was sure would be a common one around Byakuya. Things were almost like they were in the old days...

"Look at that my sweet little Serenity finally playing with the big kids" Kisuke cried "I'm so proud of her"

Scratch that they are exactly like they were in the old days...only better I got my noble now everything was perfect.

"Watch out!" I felt something sticky hit the back of my head. I placed my hand there bringing it back.

"Who the hell just threw ice cream at me?!" I yelled looking at Ichigo and Renji who paled, pointing at each other. "Oh it is so on" I said jumping over the chair chasing the boys before beating them senseless.

Good grief what a life.


End file.
